Eric Hits With Dodgeball His Little Sister And Gets Grounded Deleted Scenes
Cast *Brian as himself, David Cameron and YankieDude5000 *Kendra as Sarah West and Mirabelle Haywood *Salli as Reanne Griffith *Grace as Linda Procter *Emma as Dorie Goodwyn *Joey as PaRappa the Rapper *Salli as Chloe Price *Alan as Principal Alan Transcript *(London, United Kingdom, June 20, 2013) *David Cameron: *David Cameron: Well, I suggested that Eric Price's behavior is extremely abysmal! Kimberly: Yes! It is. *David Cameron: louder THAT IS SO TOTALLY IT, KIMBERLY PRICE!!!!!! I HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO BAN YOUR SON FROM GOING ANYWHERE OUT IN PUBLIC FOR A VERY LONG TIME!!!!!!! NOW GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW AND AS FOR YOU ERIC PRICE, GO BACK HOME AND BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!!!!!!! *Kimberly: Allison voice 5000% louder WE'RE GOING BACK HOME RIGHT NOW AND YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANYTHING!!!!!! *they got home from 10 Downing Street. *Brian: Mom, dad, me and my wife my age Clara and my sister my age Chloe and her husband her age Daniel are back home from college after graduating with honors all golden A+s and 100%s. Why are you two so angry and why is my 16 year old brother Eric crying? Chloe: Oh please don't tell us he caused any trouble today mom and dad. *Kimberly: Allison voice 5000% louder WELL BRIAN AND CHLOE, THE TWO OF YOU AND YOUR SPOUSES YOUR AGE WILL BE EXTREMELY ANGRY AND FURIOUS WHEN I TELL YOU ALL THIS!!!!!! YOUR 16 YEAR OLD BROTHER HIT YOUR BABY SISTER PENELOPE WITH A DODGEBALL CAUSING HER TO CRY IN PAIN!!!! AND NOW, WHEN WE WERE AT 10 DOWNING STREET, WE ARE BANNED FROM GOING ANYWHERE OUT IN PUBLIC EVER AGAIN!!!!! *Brian: Steven voice 4999% louder OH MY GOD!!!!!! ERIC PRICE, HOW DARE YOU HIT OUR BABY SISTER PENELOPE WITH A DODGEBALL!!!!!! YOU KNOW STUFF LIKE THAT WILL END YOU UP IN COURT!!!!!!!!! YOU...ARE...IN...BIG....TROUBLE!!!!! THAT IS SO IT, WE HAD ENOUGH!!!!!!! YOU'RE GROUNDED UNTIL THE 30TH ANNIVERSARY OF AN AMERICAN TAIL!!!!! *Sarah West: I'm Sarah West also known as LudwigXanaduRocks1997. What I heard from that phone call was that you hit your baby sister with a dodgeball! You know that doing stuff like that can get you into a lot of trouble, not only with The Sonic Underground team, the Koopalings, King Koopa, my family, neighbors, and friends at my school and also, you're in big trouble with other people and the entire United States of America and the entire United Kingdom! *Kooky: I'm Ludwig Von Koopa, also known as "Kooky". I'm the smartest and oldest of my Koopaling siblings and a well-known inventor. Eric Price, you're in trouble for not only hurting your baby sister Penelope with a dodgeball, but also for hurting your whole family! *Hop: I'm Lemmy Koopa, also known as "Hop". I'm the twin brother of Iggy, and we're the youngest of our Koopaling siblings. You're much worse than Scar from The Lion King. We're gonna punish you for your actions. *Sailor Moon: I'm Sailor Moon. *Sailor Mercury: I'm Sailor Mercury. *Sailor Venus: I'm Sailor Venus. *Sailor Mars: I'm Sailor Mars. *Sailor Jupiter: I'm Sailor Jupiter. *Dorie Goodwyn: I'm Dorie Goodwyn. Reanne Griffith: I'm Reanne Griffith. And you are in big, big, big, big, big, big trouble with everyone in Hollywood, USA and the entire United Kingdom for hitting your baby sister with a dodgeball! Mirabelle Haywood: I'm Mirabelle Haywood. You will only have your memories on school, homework, detention, chores and community service! Ellie Craft: I'm Ellie Craft. I will never allow you to daydream about Looney Tunes characters and My Little Pony characters until further notice which will be on the 30th anniversary of An American Tail! Anna Robinson: I'm Anna Robinson. We called all the modern pop music artists like Justin Bieber, Rihanna, Beyonce, Jay Z, Ed Sheeran, Meghan Trainor, Rebecca Black, Justin Timberlake, P!nk, and Pharrell Williams on the phone and tell them to ban you from coming to their concerts! Hannah Johnson: I'm Hannah Johnson. You will have no Christmas and no Easter until you'll become a good boy who will follow the great golden path of the great almighty Lion King Mufasa! Linda Procter: I'm Linda Procter. *Cure Whip: I'm Ichika Usami, also known as Cure Whip. You will only have memories of Nintendo, Disney and Shimajirō. *Cure Custard: I'm Himari Arisugawa, also known as Cure Custard. We'll call Santa Claus to put you on the Naughty List for a very long time. *Cure Gelato: I'm Aoi Tategami, also known as Cure Gelato. You will only have warm water every time you take a shower. Cure Macaroon: I'm Yukari Kotozume, also known as Cure Macaroon. You will have to face the consequences such as facing time in maximum military security prison, getting sent to bed early without supper while your family calls Sarah West to donate all of your stuff except your bed and blanket to the charity and spending some time in after school detention and in the Baron's Fortress in Haven City and getting sent to the Pride Lands in Tanzania to make you think about what you did! Cure Chocolat: I'm Akira Kenjou, also known as Cure Chocolat. We won't throw you anymore birthday parties ever again! Cure Parfait: I'm Ciel Kirahoshi, also known as Cure Parfait. You will go to school, Japanese restaurants, Chinese restaurants, Korean restaurants, Disney Broadways and church! *Mario: I'm Mario, *Luigi: I'm Luigi, *Yoshi: I'm Yoshi, *Princess Peach: I'm Princess Peach, *Princess Daisy: I'm Princess Daisy, *Toad: I'm Toad, *Toadette: *Toadburt: *Toadsworth: *Mrs. Karen: I'm Karen Greenwood. You're considered to be the worst student I had ever seen in my classroom! Principal Alan: And I'm Principal Alan. You are considered to be the worst student ever that I'm going to be having for the 2013 to 2014, the 2014 to 2015 and the 1st quarter of the 2015 to 2016 school years! *GTA Police Officer: Eric Price, you're under arrest for hitting your baby sister Penolope with a dodgeball! Now you're banned from going anywhere else or returning back home to the United Kingdom until the 30th anniversary of An American Tail! You're going to spend an extremely very long period of time in Challenge Island, Japan! Category:2013 videos Category:Deleted scenes Category:Grounded Videos by YankieDude5000 Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West